


幸运的萨菲罗斯和他不幸的克劳德

by DamienNoD



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, M/M, Work In Progress
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamienNoD/pseuds/DamienNoD
Summary: 长篇手游梗。
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough, 萨菲罗斯/克劳德
Kudos: 22





	幸运的萨菲罗斯和他不幸的克劳德

**Author's Note:**

> 缓慢码字（未完；在这边备份）  
> 背景：神罗在古代人的帮助下合理开发星球资源。神罗战士是泡过魔胱接受改造对抗外星异兽的英雄。FF是神罗公司出的，用于科普不同外星异兽（有名的神罗人员也有加入），面向青少年的手游，但是意外的受到各种年龄段欢迎。甚至某些被做成角色的神罗战士本人也玩。C接受改造时年龄较小，身体强度不如s和z等，目前负责往返战场和神罗总部，运送异兽身体组织（或尸体）和分析材料。

Chapter 1：  
神罗的员工们每天都很忙碌，今天也不例外。在他站在门口等着取资料的短短十几分钟，这个生物研究部的数据中心已经新公布7篇关于外星物种的分析报告。室内最大的屏幕上文字一刻也不停歇的流动着，穿着工作制服的职员们小跑着从他身边来回经过，似乎哪怕一分一秒的浪费都是极大的损失。  
虽然是这办公室里最闲的人，他却是一副眉头化不开的表情，像是被人拖欠了数月的工资，比起栖栖遑遑充满生机的其他人显得沉闷的多。  
“克劳德桑…是吧？”  
“啊。”他回头，是位胸部很丰满的黑发女性，比他稍矮一些。原来女性的胸肌也可以这么大吗。他并没有意识到自己的视线有多无礼。之前都是扎克斯的女友爱丽丝来送资料，今天是不熟悉的新面孔。  
这位女研究员似乎也习惯了他人的目光，至少表面上并没有被冒犯到。“这是根据最新战斗录像和断落组织分析的杰诺瓦XB-19型与XA-7型的资料。接下来就拜托你了。”被半点报时的电子音催促着，她快步走回办公室。  
文件袋手感厚实。扎克斯他们是凌晨左右发生的遭遇战，现在才刚上午11:30，就已经收集到这么多的相关材料。在感叹神罗的数据中心一如既往高效的同时，他也没有忽视刚才那位女性眼下的阴影。  
今天晚上扎克斯他们会回来休息，杰尼西斯和安吉尔会带领小队在岗作为轮换，也会有其他的战场派遣员，下午自己应该能放心地补眠了。小心地收好文件袋，他朝电梯走去。  
离开公司时他看了眼大厅的时钟，11:36分。  
骑着摩托以贴近限速的码数急速到家后他又看了眼时钟，11:54分。  
还有6分钟，开服。  
他一夜未眠，却不觉得困倦。在沙发上找了个合适的角度卧下，点开了手机上最熟悉的蓝底女性杰诺瓦的图标。  
每两周的这一天都是FF例行维护的日子。凌晨两点他还在运输机上，还没来得及做完每日就被例行维护踹下线。神罗从来不提前公布更新内容，玩家只有开服后才能知道。上一次更新中，除了新的怪兽图鉴以外，还出了杰尼西斯的新SSR卡，再上一期是安吉尔，再上一期是扎克斯；不出意外的话这期会是萨菲罗斯。只是神罗的游戏策划很会制造意外，时不时还会加入几位董事和部长作为新卡；新就任的年轻社长和后勤部的曾先生也是相当受欢迎的角色。论坛上时常会出现因为喜爱角色未更新而骂骂咧咧的帖子，虽然过不了多久就会被有趣的新技能真香打脸。  
下载更新补丁的指示条一点一点的向前蠕动着。他敏捷地起身，给自己倒了杯水，顺便拿出先前飞机上发的吞拿鱼三明治，随后又原样回到沙发上。指示条并没有挪动多少，时间过了连半分钟都不到。  
没滋没味的嚼着三明治，他打开了刚拿到的文件。  
在他时不时瞥一眼的目光威胁中，更新进度终于颤颤巍巍的到达顶端。  
页面刷新后就是他熟悉的登入界面。  
噢，提前开服了。也是，虽然以往五个小时的维护时间这次变成了公告预估的十小时，但提前完成也很正常。  
领了维护补偿的两张10连券，手指飞速地滑到抽取页面。  
……？！  
他小声骂了一句。鼻子有点热，摸了摸，还好。泡过魔胱的身体素质毕竟远超常人。  
屏幕左侧是罗榭骑着机车停在隧道入口的新SR；右侧是朝阳下赤裸着上身，穿着泳装紧身长裤的银发男性。  
“沙滩日萨菲罗斯（Beach-Day Sephiroth）”他小声的读出右下角的卡片名，几乎要被和SSR字母一样闪着金光的皮肤闪到照过魔胱的眼睛。  
虽然是3D做的虚拟角色，但每个部位是按照真人比例做的；之前扎克斯被叫到公司取模后，回来还抱怨了一阵公司的过分压榨，尽管神罗事前已经足额支付了形象使用费。  
眼前的3D角色有着自己之前见过的，和真人一样漂亮厚实的胸肌。果然女性是不可能超过神罗战士的，他再次肯定了自己的结论。  
往下是肌理分明的腰腹。角色的上半身微微侧着，露出骶椎骨上方明显的腰窝。银色的长发虽然盖住了大片背部，但还是隐约能看到饱满的竖脊肌。平日里拿着太刀正宗的手在图中提着个跟护肩一样金属色的游泳圈，却没什么违和感；不过他印象中萨菲罗斯会游泳。  
其他的就看不到了，只有抽到角色后才能看到完整卡面。  
他又摸了摸鼻子，目光继续在屏幕上流连了许久，便如以往一样决定抽卡前先去论坛看看角色技能。  
论坛里满屏都是玩家的嚎叫，什么“我tm舔爆”，什么“射射神罗爸爸我谢了”，还有“氪了半年工资终于满破泳装萨总”诸如此类的无营养贴，一个讨论技能的都没有，也没有人放全图。  
他翻了几页，又查了下自己的工资卡余额，决定自力更生。  
扎克斯与银发的同伴还在回公司的直升机上昏昏欲睡时，手机突然响起一连串提示音。他有些奇怪：自己联络人不多，爱丽丝也知道今天自己刚出过任务，不会这样狂暴的打扰。  
点开一看，是与弟弟账户绑定的付款确认提示。  
“……”克劳德到底氪了多少……  
他虽然从来不在意弟弟工资的花销去处，可粗略估算的总数还是让他有些惊讶。  
汇报完任务情况后，他乘坐公司的派车回家；萨菲罗斯也来拜访查看新收集的资料。由于没有做过完整的实验确认，神罗战士拿到的杰诺瓦资料通常都是第一手的，短时间内快速赶制的分析，为短期内敌人的再次出现做准备。只有在完整详细的研究后——短至两周，长至数年——神罗才会对社会公布相关成果及结论。纸质的材料看完后就会被处理掉，不可以对外泄露。  
扎克斯一进门就看见躺在沙发上睡着的克劳德，只是眉心微皱着。克劳德比一般神罗战士要瘦弱一些，可以刚好躺进标准三座的沙发里。  
萨菲罗斯跟在他身后，撇了眼看起来睡不太安稳的金发青年，拿起桌上的资料。资料如往常一样，被扎克斯的弟弟勾划好了重点结论，读起来相当轻松。  
青年手机的屏幕还亮着，扎克斯上前拿起，果然是FF。他也陪爱丽丝玩，想起来今天好像是更新的日子。翻了翻角色列表，果不其然看到了一串标注着“新抽取（New）”的自己的SSR卡。爱丽丝玩这游戏手气不太行，很少抽到他，所以时不时就说要跟克劳德换号；克劳德总是能轻易的抽到他的相关卡片。  
不过他记得自己的那些SSR，克劳德早就全部满破毕业了，这次花这么多钱抽卡肯定是别的原因；只是手气相当差。  
“嘿，萨菲罗斯，你玩FF吗？”就算萨菲罗斯不玩，之前在公司取过模，肯定也知道。扎克斯笑的有些微妙，萨菲罗斯抬头看他，“这次的新卡是你。”  
接过手机，萨菲罗斯看到了泳装的自己。他从来没穿过这样的衣服，不过看起来效果也不差；也许可以试试，虽然从来没能有过这种闲暇。  
“克劳德一直很崇拜你，每次出了你的相关角色卡都会氪金，不过抽到的次数不多。”  
“是吗。”  
见萨菲罗斯端详起手机，扎克斯拿起他刚放下的资料，翻了翻，就扔进壁炉。纸张噼里啪啦地燃烧起来，隐隐约约有股碳化的糊味；不过这些完全没有影响到睡得正香的克劳德。扎克斯想起他也跟着自己和萨菲罗斯通宵了一夜，拿了条灰色的毯子盖住他的下身和裸露在外的手臂。感受到毯子时，克劳德翻了个身，向里侧卧着蜷缩起来。原本被脑袋压着的金发又兴高采烈地起立成原本的样子。  
扎克斯顺手撸了一把，金发在下午的阳光中显露出略微反光的铜色。他有些目眩，一天一夜的困意一下子涌进大脑。  
“我去休息了，你随意。”  
“嗯。”  
手中的账号里，还有不少游戏币，想来是还没抽完就睡着了。萨菲罗斯虽然不玩，却也经常看到扎克斯经常横着手机摆弄着FF的界面。虽然公司打着科普的旗号，他却并不觉得这游戏有多科普；人们大多都是冲着神罗角色去的，留给杰诺瓦异兽的关注度很少——不如说是玩家花钱买神罗的广告。  
虽然与扎克斯的弟弟不怎么交流，但也经常一起出任务。真人不好吗？为什么还需要游戏角色？  
不过，看在克劳德为他花工资的份上……  
屏幕滑动到抽取界面，修长的手指点上了红色的“抽取（Draw）”图标。  
过了一会儿门开了又被带上，留下冲进屋内的微风。  
快要进入屏保模式的手机上，是灿烂闪光着的最新SSR。

Chapter 2：  
“取模？“你们就是因为这种无关紧要的事叫我回来？他没说出来，眼神却充分表达了他现在不满及忿愤的心情。看起来是没有合理的解释就不可能配合的样子。  
他和扎克斯一大早就收到杰诺瓦入侵警报，立刻赶来总部与萨菲罗斯汇合。作为萨菲罗斯和扎克斯的战场派遣员，他做好了一切出发前的准备及安全检查，却在登机的前一刻被总务部的人拦下，说有更重要的任务交给他。他崇拜的银发英雄径直进入机舱，紧跟着的扎克斯登机时露出了以往出门前的常见笑容——通常会顺手摸摸克劳德的头，不过现在做不到——目光中是“乖乖听话”的意思。他只能眼睁睁看着直升机越飞越远。  
对于神罗战士来说，没有任何事情比对抗杰诺瓦更重要。他们选择浸泡魔晄，接受星球的力量，就是为了保护星球而战斗。他比其他3rd都更珍惜每一次与扎克斯和萨菲罗斯一起出征的短暂时光：有时半天就能解决，有时则需要数日。那不仅仅是直观的战斗技学习机会，更是能与1st的英雄们一起相处的宝贵体验。  
即便自己平日常用FF打发时间，这手游也不应作为让他变成战场逃兵的理由。  
“冷静点，小陆行鸟。“武器部长抱着胸半倚着FF策划部的办公桌，一个身穿神罗工作服的男人跪趴在她脚边，像狗一样叼着根棍子。  
“这次的杰诺瓦是非常常见的XA-3型，萨菲罗斯和扎克斯完全没问题。“  
他在心里细数起之前遇到变异旧型杰诺瓦的次数。  
”真是，“斯卡雷特见克劳德还是一副并不信服的表情，”事前跟他们商量过了，他们今天本就不会带上你。“  
原来是这样吗。  
门口传来了轻叩的声音，是一位绑着红色护额的黑发男性，“形象使用合同准备好了。”  
“很快嘛，比克斯。”斯卡雷特称赞了一声，又转头看克劳德，“如何？”  
“不可以。“平日玩的游戏里加入自己可太奇怪了。他完全忘记之前做世界boss任务时，扎克斯和罗榭他们，拿着自己的角色在FF里奋勇斩怪的样子。  
“我是3rd。“想了想，他补充道。  
公司里还有很多优秀的2nd战士，如果要取模的话也不应是还处于两年新兵期的自己；而且目前FF里也没有2nd以下的神罗战士进入角色列表。  
“啊，本来想之后再跟你说这件事的，“女人背过手，撑着桌子。狗一样的男人立刻乖顺的靠过去供她踩在背上，“有领队特种兵推荐你，公司根据过往的任务表现同意你晋升2nd。”  
领队特种兵的推荐？那不就是1st吗？是扎克斯吧。如果是2nd的话，公司要求取模就说得通了。  
“……”还是觉得好奇怪。  
斯卡雷特叹了口气，“其他人听到这消息都很开心，只有你沉着脸。我让主策划跟你谈谈吧。“说完便起身离开办公室，狗男用手和膝盖爬着，意外的能跟上她的脚步。  
主策划……会是见过的人吗？  
坐在一旁的比克斯像是读懂了他的表情，“你见过的……“  
亚尼安是个神奇的男人，他之前跟扎克斯一起去蜜蜂馆时就这么觉得。在亚尼安的诡辩下，他的瘦弱身材和远低于特种兵平均数的身高不仅不是劣施，反而是最特别的，最能表现亲民形象的，神罗战士中独一无二的瑰宝。  
“你想，普通人的身高均位只有1.67米，”当时亚尼安揽着他的肩，“近2米肌肉发达的神罗军人们站在面前，实在是太有压迫感了，连我都时常有些害怕呢。”  
如果是第一次见到亚尼安，如果亚尼安的眼睛没有露出几乎像神罗战士一样的荧光，他可能会相信这句话。  
“但其实神罗硬汉们的心底，有着深爱着世界的柔软心肠。啊！可惜可叹！他们需要被理解！而你，最合适的神罗代表！你这样可爱亲民的战士，一定会受欢迎的。”  
知道了知道了。  
他感觉自己快被亚尼安吹上了天，头昏脑涨地签了合同。  
不久后克劳德就亲身体会到扎克斯说的被公司压榨是什么意思。  
他本以为做完全身扫描就可以了，亚尼安还让他试穿了十几件不同风格的衣服。美其名曰是对不同角色设定的可能性尝试。  
当他以为一切算是结束了的时候，对方还拿来一条有束腰的女式深蓝色长裙。紧紧包裹着腰部的感觉像是没入了水中，有些喘不过气。及腰的金色假发紧紧的扣在头皮上，沉重且闷热。这些让他回想起那遥远的，在玻璃制的营养舱内插着管子的日子。  
时间都过了正午，对面大楼玻璃反射的阳光白的晃眼。动作捕捉器原本高速运作的风扇逐渐停止转动。“好了，克劳德。辛苦了。”亚尼安扫视着屏幕，不断地点头，看起来对这次的成果相当满意。  
他应了一声，提着手感顺滑的天鹅绒裙摆前往特种兵的专用休息室；那是他之前换衣服的地方。一路上遇到不少结束工作正在聊天休息的神罗职员，过于灵敏的耳朵也理所当然的捕捉到不少人们好奇的讨论。  
他低着头，努力避开与他人对视的可能，加快了穿着高跟鞋有些踉跄的脚步。  
“好可爱！”“这种装扮，是爱丽丝的族人吗？”“从来没见过，好想拿到她的号码。”诸如此类的语句顺着耳边呼呼的细微风声流进听觉，他快速地通过虹膜解锁，进了房间，靠在门上稍作休息。  
“……”一双与他同样照过魔晄的眼睛对上了他的。  
！！！  
沙滩日萨菲罗斯！  
他再次体会到神罗的技术有多精湛——除了泳裤换成了浴巾以外，几乎和游戏卡面没有区别。  
对方擦着头发，长至大腿处的银发还在滴滴答答。打量了他几秒，薄唇微启，肯定地打招呼，“克劳德。”  
“啊……啊。”他应声，脸上有些烫。  
萨菲罗斯和扎克斯不是一早就出任务了吗？怎么会在这里？  
“XA-3型你也能对付。”  
言外之意这次任务相当简单。  
他低着头，不好意思再看萨菲罗斯，在一排柜子中寻了个角落试图脱下长裙。拉开拉链很容易，束腰的绳子却不那么方便解开。  
他手忙脚乱的摸索着拉开了背后的绳头，却并没有感觉到束腰有松动的迹象；顺着摸到了绳结，笨拙的手尝试了半天也没解开。休息室唯一的落地镜在萨菲罗斯那边，他又不好意思过去，越慌乱越是把自己憋得通红，连背部都泛起一丝粉色。  
“已经是死结了。”灼热的呼吸打在裸露的脖颈上。  
亚尼安说的没错，身高的差距确实会有压迫感。他没看到对方，但身体已经被对方的影子吞没，完全地笼罩住。  
对方轻柔却不容抗拒地拉开了他握着绳结的手，那一瞬间他感觉到电流的轻微刺痛；对方也一定感受的到。  
不行，太近了。他按住胸口，小声的喘气，心跳像是以往的三倍那么快。  
他对萨菲罗斯，并不是扎克斯以为的，对英雄的崇拜。从第一次见到萨菲罗斯起，他就觉得自己和对方有着奇妙的联系，就像是…一定会紧紧贴合的磁极，本就该结合为一体。但他也并不觉得自己对萨菲罗斯是喜欢，至少并不是爱丽丝描述的那种，见面时脸红心跳，分开时无时不刻不在想着对方的感情。  
实在要说的话，是那种，只需要静静的呆在对方身边，感受着对方的气息，就觉得世界变得平和宁静，再也不用思考一切纷争忧扰的，像被抱在怀里一样的安心满足。虽然他与萨菲罗斯并不熟悉，平日里也没说过几句话。  
他把绳结拉的实在太紧，一时半会解不开，又穿着并不熟悉的高跟鞋。这样弓着腰重心不稳的姿势站了一会，身形便有些摇晃。  
对方索性将他转过来，正面半搂在怀里。  
双手攀在对方的胸前，能感受到相比自己而言十分平稳的心跳。他悄悄闭上眼，感受着对方一阵一阵打在自己背上，鼻息的温度。  
气阀放松的开门声打扰了室内的平静。  
“萨菲罗斯，你不够……啊！抱歉！”是扎克斯的声音，似乎又退了出去。  
过了几秒气阀再次打开，“不对啊这里只有特种兵能进吧？……诶？？？？克劳德？？？”  
腰间的束缚一松，对方便放开了他。  
他赶紧扒掉衣服摘掉假发。  
……  
“所以说，他们要出你的女装SR？”吃着员工餐的时候，扎克斯问道。  
“不知道，亚尼安说穿了以后就不用再取模了。”  
“唔，以我和安吉尔的经历来说，”扎克斯喝了口红茶，“公司不会放过他们做的任何尝试。”  
“……所以你为什么突然推荐我晋升2nd？”  
“哈？我没推荐过啊？”

Chapter 3：  
扎克斯捡到那只小陆行鸟的时候，自己还是个半大孩子；作为最年轻的3rd，正追赶着安吉尔的脚步笨拙又兴奋地朝着1st的目标前进。  
那时候战士还是个十分稀有的物种，异兽也不像现在这样难缠，武装部队就能应付很大一部分；而战士，是专门用来对付特殊型杰诺瓦的秘密武器。  
他们体力充沛，身手敏捷，目光尖锐，浸泡过星球力量的身体，还能免疫异兽的精神攻击。极具战斗天赋的扎克斯，那时只是个破格提拔上来的普通人而已。他羡慕安吉尔的力量，向往着像他一样成为1st，更渴望成为那个人一样的英雄。  
每当聊到魔晄的话题，安吉尔总是说，“虽然一年四季都能收获，可现在还没到时候。”  
“什么时候才到时候？”  
“谁知道呢？也许突然就到时候了。”  
扎克斯一直没想明白什么时候才算到时候，但他相信安吉尔的判断；青色的果子是不会落地的，家里有果园的杰尼西斯也这样告诉他。  
他便作为一颗安心挂在树上的果实，等待着树枝承载不住而被放任落地的时刻。  
在他等待成熟的时候，一旁树枝上，又结出一颗更小的果子。对于一棵树而言，果实通常应同期成熟。也许是这颗授粉太晚，结果太迟。狂风暴雨中他于心不忍，便将那颗小小的果实遮挡在身下。  
“这是哪来的？”安吉尔也是刚任务归来。背后的大剑干净的光亮，不知道又随手抓了什么当武器。  
“任务目标的实验室里捡的。”小陆行鸟穿着明显不合身的衣服缩在被子里，开了线的灰色衣领一看就属于扎克斯。  
安吉尔凑近打量，看到了小孩不太正常的潮红脸色。  
“送去公司吧，你别养死了。”  
听到这句，扎克斯心里更没底了。  
他当然知道神罗有儿童收容部门，自己就是在神罗少年军营里长大的。且不论这瘦小的身躯能不能在那里活下来，对于这种刚离开培养槽的实验体，收容时的体检就会让公司发现这孩子的异常；那样的话，就算报告说是捡到的孤儿也没用。  
“不试试怎么知道。”他摩挲着从小孩身上取下的金属狗牌（Dogtag军用识别牌，无贬义），第一次反对了安吉尔的建议。  
“哦？”扎克斯的反应似乎让安吉尔稍感意外；他带着一声不可捉摸的轻笑离开房间。  
小陆行鸟连续高烧了一周多。要不是有艾莉丝的保证，扎克斯可能真的就因为担心这幼小的身体挺不过去而把他送去公司了。  
他内心焦虑没精打采的时候，安吉尔数次嘲讽他“当初是谁说要养来试试的。”但每当自己出任务时，这人还是默默地做起原本与他无关的保姆工作；这是某次聊天时，艾莉丝透露的秘密。这位自己默认的大哥，不管外表看起来有多么凶猛强硬，对在意的人们总是很温柔。  
退烧后的雏鸟一并恢复了意识。小家伙虽然对在实验室的经历有些许印象，却对他自己一无所知。扎克斯和艾莉丝商量一番，决定按狗牌上的名字叫他。当时关着小家伙的机器上只标注了起始年份，扎克斯便把小家伙到家的那天当做他生日。这样算来，这孩子已经八岁了，看着却像是刚五六岁的年纪。  
一直都是跟在安吉尔身后，第一次自己有了小尾巴的扎克斯，在对这种体验感到新奇的同时，也不自觉地接受了兄长这一角色。他不太懂得照顾人，便将一直存着想换新武器的工资交给艾莉丝，拜托她帮忙采买小家伙需要的东西。当时杰尼西斯也在场，没头没尾的抱着书念了一句“他与女子过上了隐居的生活，好似幸福将永远持续”便离开了。留下了摸不着头脑的他和两颊绯红的艾莉丝。  
之后的生活好像跟以前一样，也好像跟以前完全不一样。他还是跟以前一样地出任务，一样地回到在边缘城的住处休息；可现在家里会有人等他平安归来，等着跟他说“欢迎回家”。有可爱的弟弟，也有虽未言明，却早已心意相通的恋人；即使艾莉丝从不留宿——她和她的族人们都被神罗总务部保护着，有公司安排的住所——这样的生活，偶尔也会让他产生已经结婚成家的错觉。  
小家伙像陆行鸟一样，长得很快。不到一年就一扫在实验室里数年不见天日的羸弱模样，身高和体重都追上了这个年纪孩子们该有的正常值。除了生长速度以外，那头杂乱的金发，也跟陆行鸟几乎一模一样；不管留多长，或用了多少发蜡，都能像羽毛一样倔强地挺立在脑袋上。艾莉丝甚至划掉了梦想清单里“拥有一只小陆行鸟”的那一项，大概是已经得偿所愿。  
小家伙十二岁那年，FF的手游进入内测期。当时已经是2nd的扎克斯理所当然的成为内测玩家的一员。  
看到这个新应用的时候，即便是已经觉醒了强烈自我意识的、别扭的青少年陆行鸟也坦诚地表现出好奇，尤其是得知这些怪物都是真实存在之后。  
“这是什么？”  
兄弟俩一起窝在沙发上，每点开一个，扎克斯就解释一个。他亲手斩杀过图鉴里的大多数异兽，一边解释一边讲故事，听的小家伙目不转睛地看着异兽模型连连点头，似乎是在想象自己面对这些怪物的感觉。  
有些他也没遇到过的杰诺瓦类型，便用从别处听来的见闻做解释。  
角色图鉴里，目前只有一位。  
“这是谁？”  
扎克斯摸着下巴，考虑了会，说道，“是英雄，也是战友。”这样解释应该没问题吧。“怪物图鉴里最后那个变异型，就是这位独自解决的。”  
“好厉害！”  
确实很厉害。那个人，明明只比自己大三岁，却似乎已经成熟坠地了许久。就好像是人工培育出的转基因果实，熟成期短，外观圆润，口感也甜脆；各方面都无可挑剔。比自然生长的野生果实要完美的多。  
扎克斯向往成为那样的果实，却不觉得这是个实际的目标。但即便如此，也不妨碍他把那人当做追逐的对象。  
小陆行鸟这几年一直有跟着扎克斯一起训练；所以当小家伙提出要像他一样参军的时候，扎克斯没有拒绝。  
他先是花了大价钱请来私人医生为小陆行鸟检查身体，确认没有任何异常后，才敢带他去神罗总务部做报道体检。  
体检当天很混乱，不过并不是小家伙的原因。  
早上在总务部报道时，楼内便响起了警报。  
安吉尔带着三支武装部队出发，下午返回的运输机上只有他一人。他全身多处骨折，从不肯用的大刀上满是粘液和血迹。扎克斯后来得知，若非杰内西斯及时支援，结果可能会更糟。  
这次惨胜遭遇的，便是之后代号为XA-1型的特异型杰诺瓦。分析此次交战的录像及杰诺瓦尸体，公司得出只有拥有星球力量的战士才能对XA类杰诺瓦造成伤害的结论。  
“是时候了。”躺在医疗床上的安吉尔对他说。  
他也觉得是时候了。  
当他找到小陆行鸟的时候，与来往工作人员的紧张气氛不同，小家伙看起来平静且安分。他松了口气。  
“抱歉，等了很久吧。”看来体检结果没什么问题。  
“没事。”小家伙摇摇头。  
扎克斯这才注意到小家伙手里捧着一颗硕大饱满的，紫红色的果实。“这笨苹果哪来的？”  
小家伙想了想，“你的战友给的。”  
扎克斯当时没在意。晚上帮小家伙收拾好行李后，发现他还盯着那颗笨苹果。  
“赶紧吃吧，放久了就熟过了。”  
“吃了就没有了。”  
原来是担心这个，揉了揉那头金发，“想吃我给你买。”  
这似乎并不是小家伙想要的答案。  
“以后我还能见到扎克斯吗？”  
是谁跟他说了什么吗…自己要进魔晄槽的事…  
他知道很多死在魔晄槽里的例子，但这并不妨碍他对自己充满信心。如果不接受星球，就无法保护星球，也无法保护在意的人。  
“我们会再次相遇的，等你能够独当一面时。”  
——————  
那天晚上他们把果实切开，一起分享。不知道谁给的，倒是真的很甜。  
现在他闭上眼回忆起来，克劳德还是参军前那小小一只的样子。  
转眼间现在都已经是2nd了。  
FF都已经开服了7年。普通人通过FF对杰诺瓦的类型与弱点有了大致的理解，能分辨出种类和某些基本特性，相当大地提升了神罗特种兵的工作效率。  
安吉尔出事后，通过战斗录像了解全部经过的公司，规定此后1st必须两人一组进行行动。在没有其他1st的情况下，至少也要有其他魔晄战士相互照应，这就是所谓战场派遣员的由来。扎克斯成为1st之后，服从公司的安排与萨菲罗斯组队行动。  
那时的XA-1型杰诺瓦，现在看来不过是先头部队而已。XA后来已经被总结为是相当普遍的基础特异型编号，新增了对特化能力的特殊杰诺瓦个体统称的XB型，以及具有多种能力个体的XC型。XB目前已知有19种，而XC目前只出现过一次。是自己晋升1st之前，由萨菲罗斯领队斩杀。  
在神罗战士的培养成功率提高的同时，杰诺瓦似乎也在不断进化，或者是派出更高等级的杰诺瓦入侵。  
战场上不断磨练，也难怪现在的孩子们成长得快。  
他本来还觉得克劳德的晋升为时过早，仔细看了总务部的任务报告后，却不得不承认自家小弟的能力。也许这就是艾莉丝说的，关心则乱吧。  
不知道这小子会被分配到哪里…  
嘛，穿到桥头自然直。  
好几天没见面了，还是先去找艾莉丝一起用餐。  
她想要了很久的东西，至少得送出去......

Extra Chapter 1：  
他今晚睡得不太安稳。  
睡了醒，醒了睡。偶尔睁开眼睛，窗外还是黑的。  
不知道过了多久，他稍有意识的时候，胸口被轻柔的按捏着，伴随着熟悉又异样的，濡湿的凉意。  
原本柔软的乳尖被舔弄的硬挺，在为另一人留着的昏黄灯光下，涨红着，泛着好看的水光。  
他用手臂挡住眼睛，随着被舔舐的感觉被强迫着轻哼出声。  
对方的抚摸舔弄毫无章法，却次次击中要害，本来就脆弱的地方被舌头来回刮得隐隐有些疼痛。  
“萨菲罗斯…”他小声呼唤，却没人理他。  
这个舌头的触感，并不像那人的…  
他睁开眼，对上两双和那人相似的银色竖瞳。  
“喵~”  
银色的小猫望着他，踩奶的动作还是没停。  
“……之前说了，不可以上床。”  
两只的表情迷茫又懵懂，喵喵了两声又凑过来舔他的手。  
脸上泛起一丝难以察觉的绯色，他也不指望这些没几个月大的毛球能理解他的意思，拎着后颈肉把两只放到地上。短毛长毛的都在，头上毛炸着的罗兹却没看见。  
哪儿去了…  
这三次平时都凑在一起，从来不落单。  
“这里。”套着刀鞘的正宗上，挂着一枚黑色的项圈。被项圈吊着的幼猫可怜巴巴地望着他，正是失踪的罗兹。  
卡丹裘和亚祖东躲西藏，最终还是没能逃过。和罗兹挂在正宗上当绒毛串串，被刚进来的男人一起扔出了房间。  
“什么时候回来的？”他还是有些迷糊，揉了揉鼻梁间的穴位。  
那人没回话，像阴影一样的覆盖过来，捏住了他的下巴。  
他顺从地张开嘴。  
涎液顺着两人贴合的嘴角滑落至脖颈，那人也跟着俯身舔吻他的喉结。每次与杰诺瓦近距离接触后，reunion都会变成难忍的渴望，对他来说是这样，对萨菲罗斯也是如此。  
过长的银发滑落在他身上，随着那人的动作一起抚摸着他的皮肤，带起些许酥麻感。  
“有一阵了。”男人的吐字带着浓重的鼻息，随后含住之前被卡丹裘反复舔弄的地方，“以后睡觉记得关门。”  
“啊。”  
这三小只，是之前萨菲罗斯带回来的。确切地说，是他们擅自跟着萨菲罗斯来到了这里。  
带着他们的母猫似乎在萨菲罗斯与杰诺瓦的交战中被殃及。失去了父母的他们，最终跟着目光所及的唯一活物来到了这片荒野中唯一算是有些生气的地方。  
没有长辈关照的幼崽在这种地方不可能活下去，他便收留了猫咪们，还起了名字。  
这些分不清品种的小猫，有着跟萨菲罗斯相似的漂亮银色毛发。萨菲罗斯对他们不感兴趣，他却产生了些许爱屋及乌的怜悯，虽然只是为他们准备食物和水的程度。  
这样微薄的善意也许是幼崽们目前唯一能感受到的温暖，之后他似乎就被他们当成母亲一样的存在。踩奶这种事也发生过不是一次两次了；猫的天性他理解，可这次确实有些难受。  
而且……  
刚才他以为是萨菲罗斯，还起了反应，也太丢脸了。  
萨菲罗斯也不点破，褪去衣物后，专心帮他扩张。  
两人除了第一次的经历比较惨痛以外，性生活相当和谐。尤其是来到这片，除了迎击杰诺瓦以外几乎没有其他事可做的荒原之后。  
萨菲罗斯的那根与那常人遥不可及的体型十分匹配。为了避免出现第一次的状况，每次都会做很久的前戏，帮助他适应。  
虽然以前从没想过会变成这种关系，也不曾想过会和对方一起做这种事，但其实他也是暗自乐在其中的。比如敏感带被触碰到时，无法忍耐的喘息和身体的颤栗，就是对被取悦的感官最直白的回答。  
正面的体位其实对他来说有些辛苦，但他并不会主动表达出自己对这方便的偏好，这对他来说是会感到羞耻的行为。同时他也习惯于被萨菲罗斯掌控，从过去到现在，一直都是。  
对方托起他的臀部，缓慢且坚定地进入，就像正宗进入了刀鞘，顺滑而紧密；不需要任何技巧就狠狠地碾压到他的前列腺。  
刚在一起时，还会感到难受。做了这么多次，身体也逐渐适应了。  
他的那根蹭在对方腹部，不一会儿就濡湿了接触到的皮肤。  
萨菲罗斯永远能给予他这个世界上最极端的感触，无论是肉体上的，还是精神上的。  
对于他们来说，高潮和射精不仅是肉体的反应：似乎体内的生命之流，乃至原本同属一体的杰诺瓦细胞，都沸腾起来，奔向对方的，紧紧与之交缠。是从里到外，每一个器官，每一个细胞都在欢呼雀跃的奇异快感。  
这就是，独属于他和他的，reunion。  
魔晃和杰诺瓦细胞的存在，极大地提升了他们的身体机能。  
萨菲罗斯抱着他去浴室做清理，顺便洗个澡；虽然他其实并不需要任何帮助。  
窗外的天色蒙蒙亮，三只小猫在外面可劲挠门。  
他刚想去看看，被搂着腰的手固定住：“它们食物还够。再睡会。”  
晚一些再巡视也没什么问题，反正异兽来临时他们能感知到。  
再次醒来时，摸起床头的手机，显示着上午9点。身后的呼吸均匀平稳，那只手还挂在他的腰上，也有几缕银发垂在他胸前。  
他捻起一缕把玩了会，点开了FF。看到了几条扎克斯和艾莉丝的日常问候留言，他照常一一回复。  
一个半月前那次出的章鱼怪萨菲罗斯自己到现在还没抽到，他用攒了许久的游戏币去对应卡池抽了十几发十连，还是没出。  
游戏币用完了，还有SSR概率极低的友情点抽取。  
这次他一时兴起，握着挂在腰上的手点了抽取按钮后，就看到久违的金光。  
“……”他也久违地在心里说了句脏话。


End file.
